videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
FlatOut: Ultimate Carnage
| accessdate= 2014-11-11}}}} PC |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = DVD |Altersfreigabe = 40px 40px |Vorgänger = FlatOut 2 |Nachfolger = FlatOut (Wii)}} Allgemeines FlatOut: Ultimate Carnage ist der dritte Teil der Serie FlatOut des Entwicklerstudios Bugbear. Es ist der Nachfolger von FlatOut 2. Spiel FlatOut UC ist eine neu verbesserte Version von FlatOut 2 und der Spieler spielt wie im Vorgänger einen Rennfahrer. Neuerungen gegenüber FlatOut 2: * 12 Autos gleichzeitig auf der Strecke verbreiten die ultimative Verwüstung * FlatOut-Modus für Tempojunkies und Carnage-Modus für Action-Liebhaber * 40 Fahrzeuge und sechs Bonusautos wie Truck, Schulbus und FlatMobile * Fünf neue Einzelspielermodi * 8.000 dynamisch dargestellte Objekte zum Zerstören und 25.000 Polygone pro Auto * Zur Xbox-360-Version verbesserte, hochauflösende Grafik * Games for Windows Online-Modus Modi FlatOut UC verfügt 4 Spielmodis. Der FlatOut-Modus ist der Karriere-Modus. In drei verschiedenen Auto-Klassen (Derby-Klasse, Rennklasse, Straßenklasse) stehen verschiedene Cups zur Auswahl. Ein Cup besteht aus verschiedenen Strecken die nacheinander gefahren werden. Am Ende werden alle Platzierungen zusammengerechnet und der Sieger ermittelt. Während der Karriere verdient der Spieler sich Geld, so genannte Credits, das er für neue Autos oder für Tuning-Teile. Der Carnage-Modus ist eine Sammlung von 36 Herausforderungen, die nacheinander freigeschaltet werden können. Für jede absolvierte Herausforderung werden Punkte vergeben, diese werden benötigt, um weitere Herausforderungen freizuschalten. Bei einigen Herausforderungen können außerdem Bonus-Fahrzeuge freigeschaltet werden. Der Party-Modus ist eine runden basierte Umsetzung der Stunt-Herausforderungen für bis zu 8 Spieler an einem Controller / einer Tastatur. Im Gegensatz zum Vorgänger verfügt FlatOut: Ultimate Carnage nicht über einen LAN-Modus, sondern nur über einen Internet-Modus. Über die Microsoft Live-Plattform können sich im Internet bis zu 8 Spieler in einer Partie messen, dabei stehen alle Herausforderungen aus den Einzelspieler-Modi zur Auswahl. Herausforderungen Im klassischen Rennmodus geht es darum als erster die Ziellinie zu überqueren. Bei Entkomme der Bombe ist auf der Strecke Checkpoints verteilt die man innerhalb eine vorgegebenen Zeit erreichen musst, schafft man das nicht, explodiert die Bombe und das Rennen ist vorbei. Je weiter man kommt, desto mehr Punkte erhält man Innerhalb eines begrenzten Bereichs (der Crash-Derby-Arena) müssen die gegnerischen Autos durch rammen zerstört werden. Wer als letzter Spieler übrig bleibt gewinnt. Im Carnage Modus gibt es eine neue Derby Art. Anders als im Vorgänger gibt es in diesem Derby Items, welche es leichter machen den Gegner zu zerstören oder seinen eigenen Wagen zu verbessern, allerdings nur für begrenzte Zeit. Die Items sind: *Rammbock (rot) *Teilchenbeschleuniger (weiß) *2x Punkte (gelb) *Schild (grün) *Schwerkraft (nila) *Bombe (orange) *Unendlich Nitro (blau) *Reparatur (grau) Im Zeitrennen muss eine Runde auf einer Strecke innerhalb einer vorgegebenen Zeit absolviert werden. Durch besondere Erfolge im Karriere- und Carnage-Modus können zusätzliche Bonus-Strecken freigeschaltet werden. Zerstörung ist eine Mischung aus den Modi Rennen und Derby. Es werden Punkte für Crashs und für Schnelligkeit verteilt, wer am Ende insgesamt die meisten Punkte hat gewinnt. (Nur im Carnage Modus) thumb|left|450px|Die vier neuen Fahrer Stunts Die Stunts in FlatOut UC wurden von FlatOut 2 übernommen. In diesen Stunts muss der Spieler beschleunigen und zum richtigen Zeitpunkt eine Taste drücken, um den Fahrer durch die Windschutzscheibe zu schleudern und ein vorgegebenes Ziel zu treffen (wie z.B. einen Basketballkorb). Hierbei sind Geschwindigkeit und Winkel maßgeblich für den Erfolg, da sich der Fahrer im Flug nur noch leicht und sehr zu lasten der Geschwindigkeit steuern lässt. Folgende Disziplinen gibt es: *Baseball *Basketball *Bowling *Curling *Darts *Feuerringe *Fußball *Hochsprung *American Football *Poker *Steinschnippen *Skispringen Wagen FlatOut UC verfügt über 40 Autos, eingeteilt in drei Klassen, die teils auch Reale Vorbilder aufweisen oder aber auch erfunden sind. Als Reale Vorbilder dienen zb.: *Lentus - 1970 Chevrolet El Camino *Scorpion - 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS *Splitter,Daytona - 1985 Camaro Coupé *Boxer - Mustang Boss *Fortune - De Lorean *Sparrowhawk - De Tomaso Pantera *Road King - 2005 Mustang *Bullet GT - Barracuda *Sunray - Nissan Skyline R34 *Lancea - Toyota GT 2000 Jedes dieser Fahrzeuge weist ein detailliertes Schadensmodell auf und lässt sich komplett zerstören. Die 3 Klassen bestehen aus DERBY, RENNEN und STRASSE. Zudem können die Wagen noch Getunt werden. Möglich sind Verbesserungen an Motor, Bremse und Schaltung als auch der Einbau eines Überrollbügels oder einer besseren Lachgaseinspritzung. Strecken Es gibt 30 verschiedene Rennstrecken an sechs Orten: * Wald: Pinegrove, Timber Lands * Feld: Midwest Ranch, Farmlands * Wüste: Desert Oil Field, Desert Town, Desert Scrap Yard * Kanal: Water Canal * Stadt: Downtown, City Centrol * Rennen: Riverbag Circuit, Motor Raceway Es gibt zwölf Stunt-Strecken und neun Event-Strecken, wie beispielsweise Oval-Strecken, Strecken die sich Überkreuzen und acht-förmige Strecken. Zudem gibts sechs Derby-Plätze: Tankstelle, Parkplatz, Hochhausbaustelle und drei "Derby-Bowls". Soundtrack *Alkaline Trio - Fall Victim, Mercy Me *Audioslave - Man or Animal, Your Time Has Come *Fall Out Boy - 7 Minutes in Heaven, Snitches and Talkers Get Stitches and Walkers *Megadeth - Symphony of Destruction *Mötley Crüe - Dr. Feelgood *Nickelback - Believe it or Not, Flat on the Floor *Nine Black Alps - Cosmopolitan *Papa Roach - Blood Brothers, Not Listening *Rise Against - Give it All *Rob Zombie - Feel So Numb, Demon Speeding (Musik aus dem Trailer) *Supergrass - Richard III, Road to Rouen *The Chelsea Smiles - Nowhere Ride *The Vines - Don’t Listen to the Radio *Underoath - Reinventing Your Exit *Wolfmother - Pyramid, Dimension *Yellowcard - Breathing, Rough Landing Holly *Zebrahead - Gimme Some More, Lobotomy for Dummies Quellen Kategorie:Rennspiel Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Arcade-Rennspiel Kategorie:2007